


Dark Dreams

by complexphoenix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creepy, Dark, Dom/sub, F/M, House Lannister, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Power Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexphoenix/pseuds/complexphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night, Tywin fantasizes about his children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Dreams

By day, he was as hard and cold as a glacier, immovable as stone. He stood upright with not a lace out of place, showing not the smallest sign of weakness to enemies, allies, and family alike. In the dark, things were different. None of Tywin Lannister's children knew what he imagined, alone late at night when he wrapped his hand around his cock . He would never countenance letting them know that it was them he thought of, when his blood was up and rushing through his ears.

Cersei, his firstborn, with her white teats and pink nipples, her golden hair cascading over her shoulders and between her legs, so like her mother. He imagined her in all her naked beauty, emerald eyes gazing at him with no hint of fear. She would learn. She was his, and she would cry out when he seized her breast and raked a nail over her nipple. He would catch her as she tried to run, press her soft body hard against him and kiss her fiercely, kiss her silent, his tongue in her mouth with no concession to shame. She would fight him, in her pride, but in the end she would submit. She would whimper and moan and cry out in ecstasy as he forced himself on her, pushed her on her back and plowed her cunt with the cock he made her with. What did he care for the laws of gods and men? She did not care either... and she would love the ruthless pounding despite herself, love his strength and heat as much as her mother had, until she screamed in forced pleasure and her whole body shook for him. And he would give her his seed, as deep within her as he could go, in the dark rich soil where it just might take root.

Jaime, his golden son, aroused no less lust in him. He could see his hard, muscled physique in his mind's eye, chiseled like a statue of the Warrior, that body as quick as a cat and as strong as a bull, able to bring down anyone in a fight... but he would not fight his lord father. No, Jaime was obedient. He would kneel before his father and take his cock in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue with as much exquisite skill as he wielded his sword with. And when Tywin was wholly hard with blood and dark desire, Jaime would turn around and bend over, quiet as a mouse and subservient as a dog, and make no complaint when his father thrust inside him. Tywin would put his hands on his boy's strong shoulders and ride him like a horse, and only the softest whimpers would come forth from Jaime as his most sensitive and delicate flesh was battered and abused, as his father took this darkest and sweetest of pleasures on his son.

But it was Tyrion, his curse and his bane, his twisted, wicked, stunted monster, that he wanted most of all. The Imp would fight. He would struggle and hit and kick and bite his father as Tywin stripped him bare, revealing every inch of his ugliness. But Tywin was a whole man and Tyrion only half of one, and in the end, he would win. He imagined the sound of his fists striking against malformed flesh, could almost feel the rush of triumph as he pinned the dwarf on the hard stone floor, and heard Tyrion curse at him as he forced his way into the tiny hole between those ugly twisted legs. But even as he was used like one of those whores he loved so well, his misbegotten get would mock him. “You call yourself a lord,” he sneered, “but you are as filthy and base as an animal, in truth. You dream of raping your own children. You are no better then I am.”

And staring into those mismatched eyes, Tywin Lannister knew that it was true. Even as his seed spilled into his palm and his body filled with the warm wave of release, his heart hardened in fury, for the Imp had defeated him once again.


End file.
